6X14 Sequel
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: This is what happens in the aftermath of SawyerAfter27 story 6X14.  Come in and take a look, I hope y'all enjoy. One-shot. Complete.


Actually, important author's note here; The first story, the original story, to this sequel is not mine. It is lovely SawyerAfter27, so, please take some time out of you're busy day and go and read it. More importantly, if you don't read it, this story will my zero sense. Also, know one worry SawyerAfter27 knows I wrote this, SawyerAfter27 this the one who told me to write. Yet, SawyerAfter27 may have forgotten because I wrote this like five to six months ago. I was kinda little nervous of putting up a sequel to someone else wrote, especially SawyerAfter27, read SawyerAfter27 Brooke and Peyton stories. You'll see what I'm talking about.

Read and Review! :)

_

* * *

_

_Oh, shit. _ Brooke had taken a moment before entering Peyton hospital room to compose herself nevertheless seeing her best friend, the one person she counted on; loved more than anyone, hooked up to all those monitors and looking scared out of her mind; It broke her composer.

"Brooke Davis you are not crying. I'm okay. It's okay." Peyton grab a hold of Brooke's hand reassuring her words. Brooke squeezed them tight as if Peyton would disappear. "That not what Lucas said."

Peyton face fell. "He told you."

Brooke nodded her head, the lump in her throat keep for from speaking, she swallowed it down the best she could. "Why didn't you?"

Peyton sigh, and shift in the bed. "I was going to but I wanted you to go L.A. with Julian, and I knew that you wouldn't go if you knew."

Brooke looked down and then back up at Peyton there was know way she could stay mad at Peyton, not now. "You suck for not telling me, and I'm not going anywhere so…" Peyton gently rubbed Brooke's arm knowing she needed the comfort. "What are we gonna do P. Sawyer?" Brooke's lip quivered. "How am I going to help us get through this?"

With innocent shake of the head and a smile, "I don't know… we just will." With a nodded in agreement, Brooke placed her hand on top of Peyton small pregnant belly; Peyton's hand join Brooke's. "You're damn right we will."

The girls fell into their thoughts: Brook's were dark and depressions while Peyton thought were clam, the calmest they been in weeks. Here she was with a life-threatening condition; she could bleed out at any moment, plus her and Luke always fighting and all Brooke had to do is walk into a room and she clams down. She feels safe with Brooke, always has. "I love you."

Brooke snaps out of her dark thoughts, and smiles. "I love you too, sweetie."

Peyton could have left it at that and everything would have been fine, but she couldn't not after today.  
"No, Brooke I mean _I love you_…" Peyton needed more than anything to explain. "When paramedic's were putting me into the ambulance, the only person I wanted there with me was you. When I was most scared out of my mind with worry, because I thought I was going to lose my baby, the only person I wanted to hold my hand was you."

Brooke head was spinning, she wasn't sure if she wanted on this ride or maybe it was she never wanted off. "Peyton you've just been in a car accident, adrenaline is running through your veins. You're not sure what you think."

"I know I've been in love with you since I was thirteen years old."

The shock of that new makes Brooke legs feel like jello, she sit down on Peyton bed. "How come you never said anything?"

"For awhile I figured it was normal teenage crap and I'd grow out of it. And when the feeling didn't go away I thought it was best just to ignore them."

"So, that was it? You just ignore them."

"Yep, thought It was going well until today." Peyton winked.

"You were. I wish you would have told me sooner."

"Why, what would you have done?"

There was a twinkle in Brooke eye. "This." The kiss was warm and gently, but bittersweet for it was over too soon.

"I've had many relationships in my life but yours in the one I cherish, I love you P. Sawyer." Peyton head fell on Brooke shoulder. "What are we going to do?" The girls had a choice, one that didn't just affect them but innocent baby, a good friend and a teenager. Whatever choice they made it wasn't going to be easy someone was going to feel the pain.

"I don't know Peyton, but whatever we do we'll do it together."


End file.
